Ours
by acebear
Summary: smut , love and family


Ours

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was in the kitchen cooking when she walked in and wrapped her arms around him . Sighing happily she tells him that what he is cooking smelled amazing . He turned to her and took the spoon out of the pan and let her try the sauce he was making. After she tasted it she told him it was amazing he smiled and told her he was glad she liked it . She then turned off the stove and looked at him . He looked back at her and stepped closer to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deep. she kissed him back deeper he then picked her up and set her on the island . She kissed him deeper was he put his hands under her shirt running them across her boobs ever so slowly . She moaned with every touch. She arched her back as he pulled her closer and took her underwear off . Once her underwear was on the floor he took her legs and put them over his shoulders and began eating her out . Making her moan even louder with every suck .

It wasn't long after he began that she was coming with him not missing a drop . He loved the taste of her it was like a drug to him . After he was done he took her legs off from over his shoulders and kisses her deep. It didn't take her long to say bed now . So he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom once they got there he didn't waste anytime taking the rest of her clothes off and his as well . Once they were completely naked he started kissing from her lips down her jawline to her neck and back before entering her fast and deep making them both moan at the feeling of being one . She moaned even louder the faster and deeper he went she matched every thrust with hip rolls while leaving kisses on his neck that she would every so often would bite and suck leaving hickeys on his neck be neither of them really cared to much about it mostly because he gave her a few himself before work . It wasn't much longer til they were coming together . After getting there breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her pulling her close . It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in each others arms .

He was the first one to wake up he saw that she was still asleep so he decided to wake her up with a few kisses witch worked . Once she was wake she got on top of him and lowered herself onto his morning wood . Soon she was moving and moaning while speeding up he was licked and sucking on her boobs making her moan louder with every lick she loved the way his tongue worked its magic on her every touch from him made her body go crazy and he knew it and loved the fact that he was the one making her feel this way . It wasn't much longer til he was sending ripple and ripple of himself into her . Once they both had finished riding out their orgasms and their breathing was under control she got off him cuddling with him for a few mins before they had to get up and take a shower before having to get ready to head to Ncis .

After those few moments were over they hopped in the shower together they both moaned with every touch the other would give even if it was just to wash the other off . Once they were out of the shower and dried they got dressed . He then asked her if she wanted to stop and get something to eat since they still had a little time before they had to be at work . She said yes since when do I turn down a chance to spend more time with you before having to stop at work . He then said true and pulled her close and kissed her . They stood there for a few moments just making out after finally pulling apart for air she says they better get going before Gibbs gets them for being late . He nods and takes her hand and they leave to get something to eat before they head in . It didn't take them long to find somewhere to eat at well they decided to go to the drive thew since they didn't have the time to go in and eat . After getting their food it didn't take them much longer to reach Ncis . Once they were in the elevator she stopped it to say that she was sad that she could just wear the engagement ring on her finger she hated having to have it on a necklace . He knew what she meant he wanted so bad for her to be able to wear it the way she should it wasn't right to have to hide it not only did they have to keep them a secret but they also had to keep their engagement a secret and the fact they had decided to start trying for a baby didn't really help anything but they really didn't care about that . They knew once they found out they were pregnant that the would have to tell Gibbs and the rest of the team but for now they were happy to keep them a secret well for the most part .

Once she got out what was upsetting her and little make out he turned back on the elevator . She always made she to put her lipstick on once she was down in her lab so that Gibbs wouldn't know. They kissed one last time before the doors opened so he could get off . He was the first one to get in well besides Gibbs who was upstairs with Jenny . Once he sat down he decided to email her to tell her how much he loved her and that he couldn't wait to be able to hold and kiss her . She replied back saying she knew and that she was feeling the same way that she couldn't wait to get home for them to be back in bed trying to make their baby . Seeing that she felt the same way and that she couldn't wait to keep trying to make their baby made him smile . It only took a few hours and they were heading back to their place for lunch sex .

They loved lunch sex well they really just loved the feeling of being one and trying for a baby was a nice bonus for them . He didn't waste any time once they were in their bedroom getting them both undressed . Once they were naked he got back on top of her kissing her a little before entering her deep. They both moaned and kissed each other before coming together screaming each others names . They both sighed looked at the clock and seeing that the need to get dressed and head back to work . After getting dressed he pulled her close and kissed her deep and told her how much her loved her she told him she loved him too and that she couldn't wait for them to finally be married and starting the family they always wanted .

Two Months later

he walked into her lab to pick her up for lunch but noticed she wasn't in her lab or her office so he checked to ballistics lab but she wasn't there either he had just walked back into her lab when she came into her lab . He walked over to her and asked he if she was OK since she looked green . She stepped closer to him and told him she was fine when all of a sudden she passed out . He got her before she hit the floor . He laid her on the floor with her head on his lap he then pulled out his cell and called Gibbs and Ducky to tell them what happened . It didn't take long before both Ducky and Gibbs were down in the lab . Ducky walked over to them and asked what happened he said he didn't know that she just walked up to him looking green then passed out . Gibbs then said that he was lucky to have been here to help her . Both Ducky and Tony agreed with Gibbs . All three of them were very worried since she was still out . Gibbs told Tony to pick her up and put her on the evidence table and he did what he was told . He didn't like this one bit the love of his life was out cold and he didn't know why .

After a few mins of trying they decided to call a ambiance so she could go to the hospital . It didn't take long for ems to get there . Gibbs looked at Tony once the ems workers had her on the stretcher and told him to go with her . Tony nodded and said yes boss and fallowed her and the workers out the the ambiance . It wasn't long til they were at the hospital . Once they were in a room and tony was holding her hand is then the nurse came to drew blood for labs . Once that was done and the nurse left he grabbed her hand and kissed it and talking to her hoping that it would wake her up . After a few more mins she finally started to open her eyes . Once she had her eyes fully open he looked at her and asked her how she was feeling . She looked at him and asked him what happened and he told her what happened . She told him she remembered moving closer to her because she wanted to give him a hug and kiss after that she couldn't remember anything after that . All of a sudden the doctor came in to talk to Tony but after seeing that Abby was awake he decided that Tony should go into the waiting room just then Abby said no he can stay his is my husband even tho they weren't married yet but the doctor didn't need to know that . The doctor said OK and he then began telling her what they found wrong . Tony looked over at Abby as soon as the doctor told them she was pregnant and that blacking out can sometimes happen . They both nod and the doctor left after the doctor left Tony stood up and kissed her deep and after pulling apart for air he put his hand on her belly and then said that he couldn't believe after months of trying that they finally made their baby and that he loved her so much and he couldn't wait to marry her . She then said that him and their baby was the best thing to ever be hers . She then said that this was the best thing that has and will ever be ours . She then kissed him deep and put her hand one top of his .

Soon Gibbs walked into the room it was good that Tony took his hand off her belly before Gibbs came in . Abby was sleeping when Gibbs walked in . Gibbs asked him what the doctor said he looked at Gibbs with a mix of fear and worry for what Gibbs would say about them not only braking rule 12 but with her now being pregnant this was sure to end up bad . He was thinking that Gibbs just might kill him . Tony then took a deep breath and said well boss ….. he looked over at Abby then back to Gibbs then he continued by saying that the reason she passed out was that she is pregnant . Gibbs looked at her in shock then said that he didn't know she was even seeing anyone and that he knew she wasn't the type to have a one night stand . Tony then said that there more and then Gibbs said what else could there be . Tony then took a deep breath and said the one thing that just might get him killed he told their boss that he was/ is the father to witch Gibbs did not take to well he didn't kill Tony but he was very close to but he knew he couldn't do that to Abby but he was very disappointed in both of them for braking rule 12 . Tony then told Gibbs that they are engaged and that he loved her more then this job and that he would do anything and everything to protect her and their baby . Hearing those words made Gibbs smile just by knowing that Tony was going to do is best to take care of Abby and the baby.

Just then she woke up she said hi to Gibbs not knowing that he knew about the baby or about her and Tony . Gibbs said hi back and asked her how she was feeling she said she was feeling better . She then looked over at Tony who had her hand again he then told her that Gibbs now knows about everything . She started to get scared pulling away from Tony and looked at Gibbs with tears in her eyes . Gibbs then told her that everything was OK and that they weren't in trouble but he wasn disappointed with the fact that they felt the need to hide their relationship from him . She relaxed knowing that he wasn't going to kill Tony she sat up after a bit with both Gibbs and Tony's help not that she needed it they were just both worried about her

once she was up Gibbs said that he was going to go out to the waiting room to tell Ducky , Jenny , Ziva and Tim . Both Tony and Abby nodded and Gibbs left . After Gibbs left Tony Kissed her again and told her that he loved her and their baby more then anything in the world and that he would / will be doing everything in his power to keep them safe and happy . Abby the started crying while kissing him deep . He kissed her back deeper . All they wanted to do was to make love at that very moment but they thought better of it since they were in a hospital . Soon the doctor can back in with papers to sign so they could go home . After signing the papers Tony got her a wheelchair and helped her into it and they heading out to the waiting room . It didn't take long for them to get home and for him to get her into bed for a nap they both were tried and Jenny gave them the rest of the day off so that Tony could keep a eye on Abby to witch they both said thank you and left

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what you think oh if your going to rude please don't leave a review I don't need negative people reviewing .

Yours Always

Acebear


End file.
